You're Mine
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Some Krayonder/Taz and TUp. OOC. One-shot. You may not like it.


**I guess Taz and Up in this are pretty OOC. At first they sorta stick to it but then Taz turns into a bitch and Up gets scary. Yeah. You have been warned, you may not like it. I own nothing!**

* * *

Krayonder woke to the smell of alcohol and an almighty hangover. He tried to work out the events of the previous night.

_A loud bar filled with strange aliens with spikes on their backs…The alcohol, stronger than any Earth brew…The music that shook his bones as he moved…A body pressing up against his, moving in a way that should be illegal…Soft lips on his…Slamming a small body against his door as hands worked feverishly to get his shirt off...A Mexican accent moaning his name…_

"Dead-God!" He exclaimed, eyes finally opening despite his headache. He desperately hoped that his mind was just playing a cruel trick on him but then he glanced over to the other side of the bed and found his Lieutenant, curled away from him. Naked.

His mind was sent into turmoil. Should he wake her? No, of course not, that's a stupid idea. Should he leave? Where would he go? This is _his _room. Should he pretend to sleep and wait until she woke up and left? But what if she woke him up and yelled at him? He didn't think he could handle a naked argument with Taz.

Oh God, he slept with Taz.

He could cook breakfast and pretend that nothing had happened. He could leave her a cheery note.

_Hey! Coffee's in the pot. Breakfast is on the table. See you at the meeting!_

Yeah and then maybe he could go get his head ripped off and fed to the data-dogs.

Well, he had to get dressed. At least then if Taz wanted to yell at him he wouldn't be so embarrassed.

After he'd put some clothes on, he considered leaving his room and avoiding Taz for the next 6 months. He wondered if he could miss the meeting, if Up would-

Up.

Oh, Dead-God, he was finished. He was screwed. He was dead. That's it, he was leaving the Starship. He was leaving in one of the drop pods and blasting himself to the nearest planet and starting a new life as a new man where Up could never find him.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What was he going to do? He was literally a dead man walking.

He sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands. He was so screwed. He didn't know who he'd rather kill him. Taz or Up.

He reckoned Taz would do it quicker.

She groaned.

Krayonder froze and looked around watching her roll over and reach out for the warmth that wasn't there.

She opened her eyes. And locked them on Krayonder's.

"_Mierda. Mierda. _Shit. Oh, fuck." She mumbled, shooting upright, clutching the thin sheets to her body. "_Por favor, _please, _please, _don't say we…" She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"Uh… we didn't?"

"You're lying."

"Uh, yeah."

"_Idiota!" _She screeched, and Krayonder flinched, expecting a fist in his face. But then he saw she was muttering to herself. "Of all the _estupido _things I've done in my life…"

"Hey, man, I'm, like, right here!" He complained, feeling rather offended.

Her eyes flicked to him angrily, "I really think you should shut _up._" She slipped back down in the bed muttering about how stupid she was, "You better have fucking used protection."

Krayonder really felt that was a thing she could've considered as well as him but thought it was in his best interests not to bring that up, "Uh- well. I was drunk and, uh, didn't think."

She groaned, "Of course you didn't think, _idiota. _You never do! Well you have to go get me that pill other _chicas _get when the _putas _forget to use protection."

"W-what! Why me?" He spluttered, his face going red.

"Because, _idiota, _you have one-night stands all the time. _I _don't. And this is your fault anyway."

"I seem to recall _you _being the one who was grinding into _me_." He muttered. When he saw her eyes flash, he jumped up, "Okay, man! I'm going!"

* * *

As Krayonder left the medical bay, with the pill and a roll of the eyes from the nurses, he ran into Up.

"Krayonder, my boy! What brings you to the medical bay this early in the morning? You're not sick are you?"

"S-sir!" He stuttered, feeling as if all the air in the room had been sucked out, "No, I'm fine. Just had to… pick up something. For a friend."

Up raised an eyebrow as he recognized what Krayonder was holding, "Had a bit too much fun last night, eh boy?" Krayonder nodded sheepishly, "Don't worry about it, son. I think even Lieutenant Taz had too much to drink last night, I can't find her anywhere. Hey, she's not in your room is she?" The Commander joked, wiggling his eyebrows. He had to force a laugh that sounded somewhere between a choke and a sob.

"Well, sir, I must get back."

"Of course, Private. Let me know if you see Taz!" Up called, walking in the opposite direction.

Krayonder all but ran back to Taz.

He chucked the packet at her and told her, "Up's looking for you."

She whipped her head in his direction whilst swallowing the pill, "_Que? _What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything! Do you think I'm stupid?" Taz raised an eyebrow, "Don't answer that! What are we going to do?"

"You're going to go to the meeting and I'm going to leave here when you're all there so I don't get caught."

"And where are you going to tell Up you were?"

"I don't know, still at the bar or something."

Krayonder breathed deeply, "Okay that could work. Well, the meetings not for another hour, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have a TV?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, what do you normally do?"

"Uh, not hang out in my room?"

Taz groaned and flopped back onto the bed, it was only then did Krayonder realise she was _wearing one of his shirts. _

"Dude! Why are you wearing that?"

Taz smirked and rolled her eyes, "Because my clothes from last night are covered in alcohol. Why? Does this bother you?" She slipped a tanned, bare leg out from under the covers and he gulped audibly,

"N-no. It just surprised me." He took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from her slim legs.

"You look nervous, something wrong?" She practically _purred, _releasing herself from the covers and crawling over to the edge of the bed. Lifting herself up on her knees, she moved closer to his face.

"T-Taz, man, what are you doing?" She lifted one hand and played idly with his belt buckle.

_Don't let her see how much this is affecting you. That's what she wants. Don't give in. Oh God, what's she doing? _

She roughly pulled him closer and left their lips a millimetre apart before whispering, "Wasting time."

_Since when was she such a tease? Since when did I start noticing how hot my Lieutenant was? Oh, man. Fuck it._

He slammed his lips against hers, roughly pulling her legs off the bed to wrap around his waist. For once he didn't even think about being punched or stabbed, let alone about whether or not she actually wanted this.

Taz responded immediately, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and forcing his mouth open with her tongue. He groaned just a little bit.

* * *

Up was strolling down the hall to Krayonder's room, the idiot ranger was late for the meeting but that wasn't what got Up so worried. He couldn't find Taz anywhere – he'd searched her room, his room, the bar, the canteen _and _the gym. She just seemed to disappear.

Too agitated to knock and wait, Up just barged into Krayonder's room and began reprimanding him, "Private, what have I told you about- Taz?" Her name came out as a strangled choke.

She was lying underneath a shirtless Krayonder with her hands wove tightly through his hair. All at once everything made sense: the pill; the fact she was missing; Krayonder's behaviour. He almost sobbed.

"_Mierda!" _She screamed, pushing Krayonder off her and running to Up, "It's not what it looks like! Well – it is but it doesn't mean anything! I promise! _Lo siento!_"

"You slept… with Krayonder?" His voice broke on every word.

"Si but I was drunk and-"

"But you're not drunk now…" Taz's face dropped as she looked between Up and Krayonder,

"No. But it doesn't _mean _anything!"

Krayonder got off the bed and walked to the pair, "Up, it was just a mistake. Okay?" He laid his hand on Taz's waist but quickly ripped it off after they both sent him a terrifying look.

"Fine, Taz, it doesn't matter. Why should I care anyway? I'm just your Commander – though I should warn you that relationships between the ranks are against the rules."

"'_Just _my Commander'? Up, don't be _estupido- _'relationship'? Up, come on, stop being ridiculous."

"Sleep with whoever you want, Taz. I think you two should miss this meeting. See you later." Up stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"_Mierda! _What am I going to do?" She moaned, falling back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

Krayonder moved to sit beside her and laid a hand on her thigh, he was feeling a little more confident than he normally would around Taz, "Well… we could finish what we started?" He suggested, eyebrows rising and fingers smoothing circles on her leg. She made a small noise in the back of her throat. He leaned down so his mouth was brushing her ear, "Is that a yes?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled his lips down to meet hers, as he climbed on top of her she quickly mumbled, "This means nothing, _entender?_"

"_Si… _yes_."_ He muttered back, tracing her lower lip with his tongue and forcing her lips open.

* * *

Up stormed down the hallway, forgetting the meeting and almost ripped his door from its hinges. He was expecting Taz to come running in at any moment and beg for his forgiveness and he'd give it to her without a doubt. But she never came and he realised with a sickening jolt that _she'd stayed with Krayonder. _She chose him. She didn't choose Up. He'd always just assumed that they'd end up together one day. It was sort of a given ever since he fell in love with her when she was 15. It was wrong, illegal even, but he didn't care. He was content to wait until she was old enough. It never occurred to them there would be someone else. _He was too late._

* * *

As Krayonder fell asleep, Taz pulled on her clothes from the night before not caring they were covered in alcohol. She figured she'd given Up enough time to be angry with her and was ready to go grovelling for forgiveness.

* * *

After half an hour had passed Up had accepted that she wasn't coming back for him, that she had made her choice and was about to leave the room. Just as he opened the door, however, she came bowling into him and gripped onto his shirt.

"Up! _Lo siento! Por favor, lo siento!_ _Por favor,__no te enojes__! __Nunca__volverá a suceder__!_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"

He gripped tightly onto her arms and pushed him away from his body, his face cold, "Where have you been?"

"_Que?_I've been giving you time. Up, please, don't be angry."

"Where have you _been_? Were you with Krayonder?"

She froze and averted her gaze, "Well, _si_, but-"

"No buts Taz! You break my heart, go with another man and then come back here begging for my forgiveness?"

"_Si, si, _I know it sounds terrible, Up, but Krayonder means _nothing _it was just a mistake."

"Yet you still slept with him after I left, right?"

She blushed and turned away, not sure how to proceed. She wanted Up's forgiveness but she hated begging. She'd already grovelled way more than she usually did whenever she did something wrong, he was usually so quick to forgive her. "_Si._"

"Taz, I can't do this. You know how I feel about you but you still screw around!"

"Up, I'm so sorry, I really am! I'll never do it again! I'll just stay right here!" She walked over and sat in the middle of the bed with her arms cross, looking determined to stay there.

Up sighed and walked over to the edge of bed, "Taz, what are you doing?"

She looked him right in the eye and said, "Proving I'm yours and that I'm not going to leave again. Ever."

"Taz…"

"Tie me to the bed and make me stay here if you don't believe me!"

"You're acting like a child! Just because you promise me you won't do it again, it doesn't take away the fact you slept with another man. Twice."

She winced and crawled up the bed so she was kneeling next to him, "I know what I did was wrong but I _promise _it'll never happen again!" He tried to move backwards but she placed her hands on his neck and rested her forehead against his, "Up, _please._"

He closed his eyes and groaned, knowing she had won, "You're mine." He choked out, hands gripping onto her waist, "You don't ever go with another man again." He turned his head so his lips were resting on hers, "You never hurt me like that again."

Her anger flared at the commands, she'd always hated being told what to do but she quickly died it down when she realised that Up was beginning to forgive her, "There was never anyone but you, Up. Krayonder was just one big mistake."

"Don't mention him." Up growled, lips still brushing hers, "Do you love me?"

Her breath caught – of course she loved him but she never thought she'd have to tell him so soon. He began to pull away when he felt her hesitation. She gasped and leaned forward, "Up, don't!" She kissed him quickly, "_Si, si, _I love you." She kissed him again. "_Te amo._"

He was in heaven. It was the first time he had felt her kiss and it was wonderful but he was still angry with her so instead of having a slow and passionate first kiss like he wanted, he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, roughly kissing her. In between kisses he growled something like, "You're never leaving me," before he pried her lips open and dominated her mouth with his tongue.

She kissed him back, letting him take control, knowing he had to release his anger and let her know exactly where she stood. This was the last straw.

He pulled her head away and stared at her with cold eyes, "I love you, Taz, but you can't ever be with another man again, do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered, terrified. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since before his injury; she knew just how brutal he could be. She knew he would calm down in a day or two and he would be back to the sweet, loving Up he normally was. She knew he'd shower her with affections and apologise over and over for the way he acted to her, even though she completely deserved it but the way he was acting right now really excited her and she let him do as he pleased.

"We're not leaving this room today, you hear me? And you'll never speak to that _Krayonder _again, understand?"

She nodded, her hands gripping around his neck as he swooped in for another breath-taking kiss.


End file.
